Stole
by Digital Damita
Summary: Song fiction, Coupling KittyKurt. ‘Stole’ by Kelly Rowland.


Authors Note; This is my first ever fanfic in the Xmen Evolution sections but I know from reading you guys fanfics that you are all lovely people in this section ^^;;   
This is a song fic for Kitty & Kurt, it does contain a bit of Evan & Kitty _(but thatÕs only because the way the song goes)_   
The song is the talented Kelly Rowland, Stole. I have changed some of the names & a few bits so it fits my songfic/story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen it belongs to Marvel *hugs Marvel* or the song Stole by Kelly Rowland.  
  
I really hope you like this. My grammar & spelling are horrible; I might run this by my talented beta reader Shi. No flames, ideas welcomed thank you, Read & Review.  
  
* * ***Stole*** * *  
  
Do you ever get that feeling where life doesn't matter anymore and you couldn't care less, who found you hanging from your bedroom post? Kurt had this feeling ever morning of his life and now it was more than ever.  
  
Kurt sat calmly watching his indigo fur in the mirror, some mornings he couldn't even bare to look at himself in the mirror, people were disgusted by him. Even his one true loved was afraid of him.  
  
**He was always such a nice boy  
The quiet one   
With good intentions**  
  
He slowly walked down the stairs, his eye caught hold of his sister, Rogue, well sister in the eyes on him. She didn't love him, she found him annoying. Then there was the point his mother was trying to kill & destroy the one thing he truly loved.  
  
** He was down for his sister  
Respectful to his mother  
A good boy  
But good don't get attention  
One kid with a promise  
The brightest kid in school  
He's not a fool  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
It's not enough, no  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa**  
  
Kurt slowly walked into the boyÕs bathroom, there was no one here, and they were all in class having fun being young & happy not him he was left to feel like he wasn't wanted.   
  
Watching Kitty flirt and make eyes at Lance, rip his heart out it felt like she had just stepped on it. He carefully unwrapped a shiny piece of metal, he took to his head and pulled the trigger. His life flew before his eyes as the blood rolled down the side of face, being taken into his fur, he fur started to change from its brilliant blue to a dark violet colour.   
  
** He's not invisible anymore  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
He's all over primetime news**  
  
Kitty walked past the lockers, she suddenly heard a loud gun shot, she quickly ran towards the boys bathroom, to find Kurt curled up, gun by his side and the blood stained floor.   
  
Kitty's eyes widen in horror, "K.k.kurt?" she managed to get out, no replied, no movement, the room was silence no breathing.   
"NO!" Kitty ran towards Kurt and pressed her fingers against his neck, feeling no pulse, Kitty fell to the floor like a ton of bricks and let the tears fall freely onto Kurt blood stained face.  
"Why Kurt? how could you leave me?" her voice was shaking.  
  
** Kitty's got the same size hands   
As Marilyn Monroe  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
And danced Chinese Theater Show  
She coulda been a movie star  
Never got the chance to go that far  
Her life was stole   
Now we'll never know**  
  
The news reporters were everywhere like ants, they wanted gossip and hey would go to any cost to get.  
Kitty stood in shock twisting the already tearstained tissue in her clammy hands. _'He's gone....no fuzzy....no jokes.....why?...I loved him...he left me.....'_ her mind screamed as she felt her heart being ripped apart.  
"Yea he was never welcomed here anyway, he brought it on himself" Lance shouted at the cameraÕs  
"SHUT UP!" kitty screamed "you never knew him, it's all my fault" she kept on repeating until Rogue grabbed her and took her away.  
  
** They were crying to the camera  
Said he never fitted in  
He wasn't welcomed  
He showed up the parties  
We was hanging in  
Some guys puttin' him down  
Bullying him round round  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
Gave him the time of day  
Not turn away**  
  
She sat on her bed watching the rain fall as freely as her own salty tears. She slowly moved her shaking hand towards the windowpane.   
The cold rush ran through her body, chilling her to the bone. "Why didn't I tell him?"  
"It wasn't your fault kitty stop blaming yourself, you can't turn back time" rogue tried to comfort her.  
  
** If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far  
He might have stayed at home  
Playing angry chords on his guitar  
He's not invisible anymore  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
Everybody knows his name........**  
  
Evan sat watching the people walk around like everything was normal, everything had gone back, not to him he had lost his best friend.   
"Hahaha did you lose your soft toy?" Lance jerked,   
"Shut up lance" Evan replied no emotion in his voice   
"do you want to fight about it?"  
Evan jumped up and threw a punch at him......  
  
** Evan was always getting net from 20 feet away_ (20 feet away)_  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
Couldn't wait for Saturday_ (Saturday)_  
Now we're never gonna see him slam  
Flying high as Kobe can  
His life was stole _(Stole)_  
Oh now we'll never know**  
  
** Now we'll never never never know  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
Stole _(Stole)_  
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
  
Kitty walked past the painting people had done for Kurt and others. she was now 21 with a young child. she watched people putting flowers there. she grabbed a pen of the floor and woke across the picture of Kurt _"think before you act!" _and slowly pushed the pram away never looking back.  
  
** Kitty's got the same size hands_ (Same size hands)_  
As Marilyn Monroe _(Oh)_  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
And danced Chinese Theater Show _(She was gonna be a star)_  
She coulda been a movie star _(Oh no)_  
Never got the chance to go that far _(Never got the chance)_  
Her life was stole _(Stole, stole)_  
Oh now we'll never know **  
  


**Yeah their lives were stole**  
  


So what do you guys think? ItÕs a depressing I know and IÕm really sorry I made Lance evil but I needed some to be. I really like it its a bit cold, if you heard the song you would know how it goes.  
I really hope you like. please don't flame..  
Loads of love  
Lady D.  
xXx  



End file.
